infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucy Kuo
'''Lucy Kuo' was a operative working for the NSA and living in New Marais, orginally assigned to infiltrate the First Sons, and later, became a Conduit with the powers of Cryokinesis. Biography Empire City and attack Lucy Kuo appeared in Empire City a month after Cole MacGrath's discovery of the Beast. During her stay, she met Cole. She confirmed Kessler's vision about the Beast, and presented him with a file on a prototype of the Ray Sphere's construction as well as information on its creator, Dr. Sebastian Wolfe. Kuo offered her assistence to Cole prepare for the Beast, asking him to come down to New Marais to meet Wolfe and where he could help him gain new powers. When Cole agreed, she stayed with him and Zeke Dunbar until the Beast unexpectly attacks Empire City. After Cole battles the Beast and his subsequent defeated, she, Cole and Zeke flee South the New Marais from the peir before the Beast destroys all of Empire City. As they travelled South on a cruis ship, she continued working there, connacting her associates, and looked on methods how to get the three safely into New Marais. New Marais Though, eventually New Marais went into lock down after the Beast's attack. Kuo, with her connections to the NSA, was able to secure a smaller boat to enter the city. Successfully entering New Marais through the swamps, Kuo, provided Cole with information as he fought the Militia. Eventually they made their way to the city center where Kuo told Cole she was pleased with his action at the swamp. Eventually she tasked Cole with finding Wolfe. Later, she provided Cole information regarding his powers, the Blast Shards, and the city factions. However, Kuo was eventually abducted by Joseph Bertrand III and his anti-Conduit faction, Militia, and was imprisoned on a plantation that serves as an internment camp for the Militia's enemies. Cole later saves her in, with aid from either Nix or Zeke. Cole entered her cell and frees her from her restraints, after leaving her cell as dozens of Forced Conduits, are released from cryogenic cells, leaving Cole worried he overdone it. After being released Kuo will awaken her powers. As she awakens them, her hair turns a blue tint, her clothing changes and gets a blue shade around the eyes, as well as accompanying Cole in missions. Trivia *Kuo seems to have some kind of blue light on her arms, similar to Cole's good karma, and the Ray Sphere's color. *It appears that the Militia, for whatever reason were planning to turn her into a Forced Conduit. *Judging by her name and physical appearance, Kuo is likely of Taiwanese descent. *Given that Kuo appears like a normal woman when she arrived in Empire City and following her rescue, it can be assumed that her powers had not developed as of yet. *After being seen for the first time in a trailer, Kuo came to be referred to as "The Mysterious Prisoner", and was believed to be male, by fans. *As shown in recent demo gameplay, Kuo might develop a relationship with Cole if the player pursues the Good karma route. Gallery File:New Marais Conduit.png|Kuo imprisoned. Infamous-2-20110201113924807 640w.jpg Infamous-2-20110201113921823 thumb ign.jpg Capture.JPG|Kuo, superpowered. References Category:Characters Category:InFamous 2 Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:Allies Category:Conduits